1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal substrate cutting device and a cutting method for a liquid crystal substrate, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal substrate cutting device and a cutting method for a liquid crystal substrate in flat panel display manufacturing field.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing process of flat panel display device, it includes ODF (one drop filling, liquid crystal injection process) process and the cutting process for the liquid crystal substrate immediately after the ODF process. Wherein, the ODF process includes the step of forming multiple seal frames sealed by coating a sealant and the step of curing the sealant. The liquid crystal substrate cutting process usually requires the cutting device to cut the large-size liquid crystal substrate with the cured seal frames into multiple small-size liquid crystal substrates along a predetermined cutting line. Under normal situation, the number of the small-size liquid crystal substrates by cutting is equal to the number of the seal frames on the large-size liquid crystal substrate. In order to save costs and improve the utilization of the liquid crystal substrate, the distance between two adjacent seal frames must be as small as possible.
The cutting device in the conventional liquid crystal substrate cutting process generally uses a cutter wheel module. The cutter wheel could provide higher cutting precision in cutting the large-size liquid crystal substrate. However, if the seal opening is thicker or the injection speed is higher in the coating step of the sealant, the width of the seal frame may be large enough to reach or exceed the cutting line. Because the coating step of the sealant such as a continuous coating process of the adjacent seal frames or difficult to control the quantity of the sealant at the corner location, it appears a phenomenon that the adjacent seal frames adhere each other. The cutting line will pass through the adhesion area. When the cutter wheel module touches the sealant of the seal frames in cutting the liquid crystal module along the cutting line, it easily occur cutting abnormity of the cutting line deviation or breaking of the liquid crystal substrate so that the product is broken.